Amy's School
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: Amy and Dan sent to this crazy cahill school with only 2 other madrigals. clue hunt never happen the teams don't know each other. Then amy gets sucked into a spy job. I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES or anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own 39 clues**

Amy woke up with a warm spot on her – Saladin.

She carefully moved him to the side "Yeah, I am going to miss you too"

She got out of her bed at Grace's manor, got dressed in her finest clouse or at least near there. And she went down to breakfast Nellie, Dan, and Grace were in the kitchen eating eggs, bacon, and waffles. She was about to go to a school for Cahill's only and she was nervous. Grace seems to catch this because she said "You're not a coward."

After we finished breakfast we got in the car and drove to the private Cahill school were you wear what color branch you are Lucian- red, Janus-green, Tomas- blue, Ekaterina – yellow, don't know(/madrigal) – black. We just arrived at the school Cahill- a mansion with two story houses all around it. The mansion had 18-centry written all over it with roses at the front gate. Dan and I stepped out of the car and waked to the front door, when it swung open reviling a familiar face, great uncle Fiske.

"Amy, Dan" he bellowed. "Let's get you in to your rooms and uniform." Dan and I walked to the '_don't know' _dorm

"Girls on right, boys on left" I couldn't help it anymore "Uncle Fiske, are there others here, others meaning-"

"Madrigals or people your age but yes to both" an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

I looked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair with auburn highlights, jade green eyes like Dan's and mine. Her hair was in her lower back area.

"Hi, I am viper your roommate and Madrigal at your service. Fast Fact I am in all of your classes and have a little brother same age as Dan"

"Hi, I am Amy"

"I am Dan"

"Nice to meet you" we all said at the same time.

It was kind of awkward but we all burst out laughing, "Well, I will show Amy around" Viper said.

"And I will show Dan around" then a boy about Dan's age and dirty blonde hair, also the same eye color as Dan and my eyes, came down the stairs.

"Dan this is Alex, Alex this is Dan. Ninja lord" Viper said with some humor in her voice pointing at Dan "Killer ninja" she said pointing at her brother.

"Come on let's go it is time for lunch" Viper said grabbing my wrist. After I changed in to my black uniform – it was a black plaid skirt, and a shirt with a tie. I had on black army boots with silver laces. She pulled me across the school in to a room that looked like the lunch room

"People sit with their branch, as you know"

She dragged me to a table in the corner. It had black all over it.

"This is the safest place believe it or not because peace never last long." She was staring at our relatives. "Three…Two…One."

Right then I heard screaming and then a chair was flying towards my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Viper was fast; she pulled my head down before Mr. Chair meets my face.

She wore a smug look and quietly said "Told ya."

"Thanks" I muttered

"Don't mention it."_ She is amazing 1 more second I would have had to see the –_ my thoughts were interrupted by Fiske's booming voice.

"What's going on?"

I noticed one of the Lucians in the fight stood up and said "Viper and the new girl started it."

"I-I-I-I-I D-D-Did- Didn't –"I was cut off by Viper _Thank God._

"Fiske we didn't do anything, I mean it is believable, but we still didn't take part in the fight."

I finally found my voice. "Yeah, Viper saved me from a nice meeting with a chair."

Viper cracked a smile.

"Well you girls are honest-"Viper snickered "come with me to my office and we will find the out truth."Fiske Said and calmly exiled the room.

Viper and I soon followed. Right before we left viper reviled a water balloon filled with what looked like jelly, and through it at the boy who blamed us and said "See you later cobra." Then she grabbed my wrist again and then took off running to where we saw Fiske snickering.

"What?" I asked.

He just continued walking say something like "Oh, Children."

I look over at viper and muttered "Thanks"

She looked confused "For what?"

"It sounds a little wired, but for cutting me off"

"Oh, well… do you always stutter?"

"When I get nervous speaking in public, and around _them._"

"I know Cahills are idiots I try and avoid them." I giggled

"That must be pretty hard considering you are one and are going to a school with them."

We started cracking up until we reached Uncle Fiske's office, where we were welcomed by Fiske's voice "Good afternoon, girls would you like some hot chocolate."

We both answered "Yes, Please."

After we got our hot chocolate Fiske asked viper 'how I was doing'

She said that is a little hard to tell because I was only there for 30 minutes.

"Yes, will down to business. What did happen?"

"Well-" Viper started with a hint of humor in her voice " Ian Cobra and Jonah were talking about _something_ and then started talking about the holts/_dolts_. Then a table was upside down and chairs everywhere."

"I see, Amy can you confirm this?"

"Yes" I said in a bored tone.

"Well, Thank you girls and go to your classes. Shoo."

We walked off in silence "So, which class do we go to." Planting my words carefully.

"P.E. Tip when the tomes have the ball, push the Lucians toward them then get out of the way."

"Why do you hate the Lucians so much?"

"Long story."

"Well we are going to spend lots of time together."

"Ok, I will tell you-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the problems. **

"The little nub cobra – Ian Kabra – he just irritates me. The end"

"Wow that was so long I am staring to grow a beard. Come on there has to be more"

"I will tell you before bed."

"Ok."

We entered the class room filled with colors and the teacher, all eyes were on us. I felt a bit queasy now. "Please take your seat." Said the teacher who was dressed in red _Lucian, I am really starting to hate that word._ There was a woman next to the teacher- _Mrs. Bunter – _she looked like a supermodel and a lot like the guy who I gathered as_ Ian Kabra or Cobra._

"Hello, my name is Isabel Kabra from the Lucian branch I am one of their leaders."

"Hello, my name is Viper Cahill and I like to make fun of your branch." _She is a piece of work._

Now it was the teacher's turn" Viper, I should send you to the principal's office-"

"You can't" Viper was about to continue but then the teacher spoke again.

"What do you mean I can't?"

"The student handbook. Page 25"

Mrs. Bunter snatched the handbook.

"Ah, a student can only welcome a visitor to the school with a hello and some facts."

"I said hello and it never said facts about the school. It just said Facts."

Viper smiled a devilish smile she had won.

Isabel spoke "If she turns out to be a Lucian she could be of good use."

My turn "Yeah, I-IF. But don't count on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Just then the bell rang.

"Goodbye, Isabel Kabra from the Lucian branch who is one of their leaders."I said. To tell the truth I am kind of sacred of her, but I am not going her to get the best of me.

We left to go back to our three story house (_Don't Know dorm_)

"Just in case you were wondering the teachers HATE me."Viper voice chimed.

"Noted"

"Hey, that was cool what you said to Isabel _I-own- the- world-cobra._"

"Thanks, hey I bet you ten bucks that my brother cut school."

"I am not taking that bet because your brother is a lot like mine and he will get an award for cutting the most school and that is coming from me and I cut AT LESSEST two days of school."

"Fine."

We walk in and there they were on the couch" I swear, you guys are so lazy if you guys had work in bed you would rather sleep on the floor." _Viper can come up with the funniest things._


	5. Chapter 5

"No,-"Alex said "we were uuuuuuhhhhhh just wondering if you guys want to take a walk in the park with us"

"Sure" Viper and I said together like we were one person then laughed. _I wonder if all madrigals are like this._

"Then let's go." This time it was Dan who seemed oddly happy about it.

We walked to the park to see people strolling and a couple of Tomases playing soccer to what seemed to be twins against their brother which was also in the fight."That is the Holt kids the evolution doesn't favor them." Viper said in a bored voice, she continued

"I bet we could win in their own game, soccer. Us two against them."

"You're on" Viper's face brightened

We strolled over there."Hey!" viper screamed, which by the way made everyone within a Quarter mile jump. "We bet we could beat you in soccer." She said this time quieter tone.

"Yeah, and I love pretty ponies." Said the guy.

"No way you do?"

"Shut up, Viper." He threw back.

"Wow you know what shut up means you must be _evolving."_

"All right that. Is. It. you're on. So who's playing with you the new girl?"

"FYI, my name i-is Amy."

"Well sorry A-a-amy." One of the twins said.

"Can it Reagan we are going to kick your butts."

We walked over to our goal.

"No need for a goalie-" continued whispering "we are better than them just feel it and use your madrigal mojo."

"Mojo?"

When we walked up to the twins- who had the ball (the guy was the goalie). They spoke as one "We will let you go first and don't worry we'll go easy on you."

They gave the ball to viper and viper gave the ball to _me. This was no time to run and curl in a ball; this was time to prove I was a madrigal. _I saw the boys out of the corner of my eye they were cheering me on._ Get ready Holts because here I come._

I kicked the ball and started sprinting towards the goal when I was there I was far ahead of the shocked twins and looked back at the guy. I kicked the ball up in the air then did a triple flip before kicking the ball down towards the goal. It hit the guy in the stomach but that didn't stop the ball and the force of the ball made him _fly _backward _into_ the goal. He was on the ground moaning in pain, but eventually got up.

I swirled around to see people gathering around the soccer field, dumbfound people with their mouths open including Alex and Dan even teachers. Then there was Viper, with a grin that spared across her face. She started clapping when said something that even shocked me "Well put sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

We finished the game 42 – 0 I guess all we need was some madrigal mojo. Viper won the bet, but we forgot to make a bet. We were getting ready for bed.

"So, why do you hate the cobras so much?"

"Ok, I guess I will start with some things you might know. Ian has a sister Alex's and Dan's age her name is Natalie. Their parents… _killed_ mine."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, that is why I hate them they are ruthless, cold hearted, sunk bags." Viper almost whispered. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but her voice was still strong.

"I agree, but you shouldn't be mad at them for what their parents did. Make their parent's lives miserable "

"Thanks. You're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Watch it Cahill."

"We better get to bed" ,we said at the same time.

"Dude we need to stop doing that."

"Yes, master."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a thud. I looked up and there was viper on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm good"

I got dressed in uniform. When I heard viper say…

"Amy you need a trip to the wild side for at least one day."

"What?"

"I dare you to look like a punk rocker with uniform."

"WHAT! I don't even know how to do that."

"I will help you."

"Fine."

BBBBBBIIIIIGGGGGG mistake.

She took hot pink and maroon extenders and put them in my hair put my hair to one side of my head then went crazy with make- up; she put on eyeliner and mascara. She put a big checkerboard bow in my hair opposite of the side with all my hair. I wore the black and white plaid skirt with net pantyhose; the dress shirt was metallic silver with a leather black tie, and metallic boots with two seats of black gems at the top.

I walked in school and I felt everyone's eyes on me I heard on Ekat say "Look who decided to make her own rules."

Ian also eyed me, so did the boy that I hurt. When someone was staring at me, viper would say "Back off!"

Viper and I went to our first class History … _wait, I am not done _of the Cahills. No wonder why Viper skips school a lot. We all ready know this, even the history that isn't and viper already left. _I am so going to kill her. _

"Good morning class, today we are going to learn about the madrigal's history."

_But not before I kill myself._


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I haven't updated in like a million years.**

"The madrigals are made up of the most deadly agents from the other branches. We don't know much about madrigals, but they will do anything to get clues even kill."

_This is kind of funny I mean they are why off._

The rest of history was about what to do if you see a madrigal. It was like they had it engraved on my eye lids. _Grab the nearest weapon to you and try and fight until you find the nearest exit then run. It is really funny how much the other branches are scared of us._ I continued to walk down the hall until I saw a poster taped to the wall.

SCHOOL DANCE!

FRIDAY AT 7:30 TO MIDNIGHT!

BRING A DATE!

I heard I Lucian behind me say "I wish Ian would ask me." She sighed and walked away.

The rest of the morning was really boring. At lunch there was a crowed of girls around certain boys. Ian, What I picked up as Hamilton, and Jonah. I got my lunch and walked over to the don't know table and saw viper.

"So do you hate history or do you hate history?"

"Both."

I sat down next to her and started eating my lunch.

"What do you do when you skip classes?"

"Why do you what to?"

"No!"

"OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK." Viper said in a song-sing voice.

We continued to eat our lunch, until Ian walked over.

"Hey, cobra." Viper said.

"My name is not cobra, it is Ian and you will address me as such."

"Sure thing, such."

Ian turned to me.

"Amy, can I speak with you for a second."

"I don't know that is a pretty long conversation."

Just then the bell rang. Viper and I were off to music.

"Ok, class this semester I will be putting on Hairspray."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Amy."

"Don't you need hair for that, sir?"

The whole class laughed.

"I meant the musical and until you apologize please get out of my classroom."

I was about to get up but viper saved me.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Student hand book page 74. It says you can't kick a student out of a class."

"Yes I see. Amy you may say."

I relaxed, viper has my back.

The rest of music class was very, very, boring. So was all of my other classes by the end of the day I was really tired and went to bed early.


	9. Chapter 9

Viper and I were in the Madrigal house watching T.V.

"I hate yellow." Viper said randomly.

"Hate is a strong word." I said.

"I forgot yellow was the Ekat color. He, he"

"You forget anything, everything."

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is the girl leader of the Lucians name?" I know she killed Viper's Parents, but sometimes she did forget her name.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh, I know this one. Rainbow, no. Perv, no. Auntie pickle bottom, maybe. Pork chops, maybe. Pissy missy, Yeah, I think that's it."

I laughed; she always did that with everyone.

"Isabel."

"Oh, I was way off."

"You weren't joking?"

"No."She said.

I love this school. I love the library, park, and everything about this place. Although all the teachers hate me because I am too good in their classes, so they think I am cheating. Viper and I are now known as the rule breakers, even though we never break the rule we still keep inside the lines of the student handbook. In P.E. sometimes the Tomas are sacred of me and Viper I mean have you seen the size of those people. In Music, I play the flute, cello, violin, harp, bagpipes, saxophone, horn, tuba, guitar, bass, and I also sing. I found new talents like an amazing pickpocket, drums, actress, dress designer, and word twister.

'If any guy wants to go to the dance with me. They should ask me, and then pay me.' Viper said. She turned down the 6 offers to go to the dance. It seems that dances always have people acting crazy. I mean it's just a party with people who hate your guts. Nothing too bad.

Nellie sent me two dresses from my designing room, lab, and training center back home. It's a one shoulder purple tie dye dress and I gave viper the other one. A gold strapless dress with a rhinestone belt.

"Viper?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, why did you turn down all of those boys?"

"Well, most if not all the boys at this school annoy me."

"Well, who's asked you? I saw Ian starring at you."

"Really?"

"So, you do care."

Dan and Alex walked in.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Unicorns and butterflies." Viper said.

"Really? I never thought of you guys as unicorns and butterfly type of people." Dan said.

"Sarcasm." Viper said. I guess I should be grateful she didn't add Idiot at the end like she would with everyone else. The doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened the door to see Fiske. "Hello Amy, may I speak to you and Viper?"

"Um, sure. Viper!" I yelled.

"What?" she yelled in replay.

"Fiske needs to talk to us."

I heard her get up and jog to the door she looked at Fiske. "What?"

"Please come with me."Fiske said.

He walked away from the house and to his office. We followed him. He sat down in his chair. "Please sit."

"What's the problem, Fiske?" Viper asked.

"Nothing, why would you girls think there was a problem?"

"Well, you had us come here and it's," Viper looked at her watch. "7:23."

"Well, I have a friend that is interested to have you work for them."

"Really, what job?" I asked.

"You will find out when you get there."

"How will we get there?" Viper asked.

"Viper you have your license to drive, right?"

"Of course sir." I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay, you will leave tomorrow morning at 8:30." Fiske said.

"Wait that's 5 minutes before school." I said.

"Yes and you'll be back by dinner." Fiske said firmly.

"Okay so which car are we taken?" Viper asked.

"A black Lamborghini convertible and the gps will bring you right to the location."

"Okay." I said.

"Now go back to your house before lights out."

"Yes, sir."

Viper and I ran back to the house. Where we found the boys in front of the T.V., asleep. Figures. We walked up to our room and collapsed on our own bed.

"You can drive?" I asked viper.

"Yes." She said.

"When?"

"Well, my mom taught me when I was six."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now we should go to bed because we are getting up early tomorrow."

"Okay. Wait to be on time we have to wake up at the normal time."

"You ever wonder what I do when I miss first period."

"I always guessed you where egging a teachers house."

"Good guess, but I was always sleeping. Speaking of which can we get back to?" She said tiredly.

"Sure, goodnight."

"Night."

Wow, she can drive. I wonder what our job is going to be. I slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and went to the shower. Today Viper and I are going to have a job interview and we don't even know what job. I thought about what job would be so important so we would have to miss school. I got out of the shower and put on the clothes I took to the bathroom with me: a white ruffled shirt, a black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, and knee high boots.

I walked over to Viper's bed and gently shook her. "Viper, Viper, wake up." I said in a song sing voice.

She lifted her head up and looked at me with tired eyes, "What?"

"We have to go to the job interview."

"Oh, five more minutes." She said as she stuffed her face in her pillow. I shook my head then grabbed one of her pillows and started hitting her with it.

_Whack_

"W p."

_Whack_

"My up"

_Whack_

"I'M UP!"She yelled.

I put my finger to my lips, "Sssssshhhhh."

The dirty blonde looked at me with a weirdly, "Did you sh me?"

I smiled at her, "Go take a shower and get dressed, I'll be down stairs." I checked my watch, 7:52. "I'll give you ten minutes."

"Yes, mother."Viper said as she trudged to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came down wearing a gray faded long sleeved shirt, shorts, white boots, and sunglasses.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was wondering if people are going to miss us in school." She said casually.

"You know, I think the teachers are going to throw a party in the Teachers lounges," I can't believe each branch gets a lounge for their teachers, I mean is it that hard to get along. "Come on let's go and meet Fiske."

Viper and I jogged to the school where we meet Fiske in the front next to an amazing car.

"There you girls are," he said as he tossed the key to viper. "Take good care of her."

Viper was looking at the keys like she was dreaming, then she took notice that Fiske was talking. "We will give you the keys as soon as we get back."

He looked at me, then Viper, then back at me, and sighed. "You girls keep it."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you girls are probably going to be partners." He said in a quiet voice. "In the future it would help to have more than one car, but this should help you get started."


	12. Chapter 12

The same question keeps on running through my mind, _why dose Fiske what us to have this job?_

Viper and I have been driving for an hour, now. We are in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Amy." I turned my attention toward Viper."Okay so before we left. I put a tiny video camera in every teacher lounge, to actually see if they would party because we are gone. It's happening right now, look." She said as she pushed an Ipad2 toward me, not taking her eyes off the road.

I looked at her again and then took it and pressed Lucian teachers. I started laughing they were in a Congo line. Singing no more Viper and Amy, no more Viper and Amy. I saw another option that said; Mess up teacher's fun.

"What's this?" I said pointing at the option.

Viper looked at it for a second then turned her head back to the road.

"Push it then say a stupid question that we asked in their class. Then I go. Oh and to make it stop push the sentence again"

"Okay," I pushed the sentence "Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?" then went back to the video. The teachers looked confused.

Then Viper went." Why is it that night falls but day breaks?"

"Can you buy an entire chess set in a pawn-shop?"

"How come wrong numbers are never busy?"

"Have you ever seen a toad on a toadstool?"

By this question the teachers lost it and ran out of the screaming. I know that sounds un- like Lucian, But that's what happened. Viper and I looked at each other and then started laughing. I put my hands in the air going "Aaahhhh."

"Let's do Janus next." Viper said as I found Janus teachers, they were jamming. I pushed it then started sing this stupid song that Viper and I were going to do for a project in music class but then decided against it. Then our teacher changed the deadline. So we have to sing at the dance.

It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!

But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
The dangers you could pass  
With broken glass...  
Broken Glass...

But broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass...

Broken Glass isn't good for your tummy,  
Although you may think it's kind of yummy,  
Don't eat that glass, don't be a dummy,  
Just stay in school and don't eat broken glass,  
Don't eat broken gla-ass,

Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
About broken glass...

Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
_[Spoken:]_ About broken glass...

The Janus looked scared. It was funny. We started laughing again, but then we were interrupted by the gps saying 'you have arrived.' We looked around. We still were in the middle of nowhere, but we got out of the car and walked a few steps and we were attacked.

We fought off the visitors in two seconds we won. We walked over to one and took off the clock it wore, it reviled a robot.

We looked up and saw a man in his late twenties. We both took a fighting stance. "Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Your new boss." He said in a kind voice, but one thing I learned was never judge a book by its cover.

"New boss?" Viper asked.

"Yes, come with me."

"Wait, how can we trust you?"

"We asked Fiske you have you come here for one last test. We expected you two to defeat the robots in one minute, seventeen seconds and you defeated them in fifteen seconds."

"What do you mean Expected?" I asked.

"Please, Amy and Viper I understand you like to be called," He looked at Viper. "Your questions will be answered."

He looked at us once more then turned around and started walking.

I looked at Viper, "Do you think we can trust him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but let's go." We walked together following him, watching his every move.

"By the way my name is Nick."

We stopped in front of a tree. Nick pulled a branch and the ground under us started to move. It acted like an elevator; actually I think it is an elevator.

When it stopped we were in front of a lab/office.

"Well come to the world protection agency or for short W.P.A. Please, wait here."

We walked around the lab. There were all sorts of things from cars to hairspray.

Nick eventually came back. "This way."

We followed to a giant room; it had computers everywhere and in the middle of the office stood a red velvet sofa.

"Please sit down." Nick said as he gestured to the sofa. We took our sits. "Let me explain a few things. First I believe it would be right to answer your questions."

"Okay, what is the W.P.A.?" I asked.

"There at the W.P.A. we only recruit the best to go on missions that help protect the people of the world and to stop the evil plans of our enemies. Although, if there was ever was a war we would side with America."

"Like spies?" Viper asked.

"Yes, Viper spies."

"So why do you need us?" I asked.

"Well, we want to see if you can handle the missions and be part of our agency. Of course, first you would have to go through training."

Viper looked at me with a look that said '_I want to, I want to.'_

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes," I started. "When do we start?"


End file.
